


Leather and Lace

by hvcutie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn Maybe???, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Nine young witches come together to break down set boundaries put up by society. Along the way they find love in more ways the one, relationship blooming from even the most unlikely people.





	1. Introduction: Burn the Witch

There is a school for witches in East Asia, Seoul’s Witchcraft Academy; it’s located in Seoul, South Korea. It’s for witches from the ages of sixteen to twenty-one. They have a system set up of two houses, Doux House and Rugueux House, Doux being for witches who practice ‘safe’ magick and Rugueux is for witches who practice ‘dangerous’ magick. They tried to keep that part on the down low, discrimination against witches due to the magick they practice is illegal, because people don’t choose their magick, the magick chooses them; they say that the houses are separated by the type of magick but not in the way people claim, the say it’s for the purpose of taking safety precautions is all. They chose the name of the houses in French because they thought it wouldn’t raise questions, but the message was still clear.

Most people stuck to their houses, most people from Doux House didn’t want to be mixed up with people from Rugueux House, they were afraid. But there was a group of boys that broke that wall down, but they weren’t always together, the group formed in the middle of what was, most of the boy’s, 4th year. Our story will begin at the beginning of that year.

There were three boys from Rugueux House: Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun; they were all fourth years. Kim Jongdae was one of the sweetest boys anyone could ever meet, he loved making people laugh, but people were afraid of him because he was a blood witch, this made him angry and he started to resent people for how they judged him. Kim Jongin was a shy boy who acted cold so people wouldn’t approach him, but he was actually a sweet boy who was so kind to his friends; he was a nocturnal witch, people often thought he worked with black magick because of this, which he only did on occasion, but it was just in his nature, what wasn’t in his nature though was being cruel or evil, he couldn’t hurt a fly, that is, an innocent fly. Oh Sehun acted very cold to everyone and made sure people wouldn’t want to approach him even with his good looks, but he was very shy in reality, much like Jongin. He was a death witch, which made it clear he practiced black magick, but he wasn’t a bad guy and never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, what many people didn’t know is that death witches can bring people who died, within the last twenty-four hours, back to life; they often got jobs in hospitals along with blood witches, but of course the public still didn’t acknowledge it. Sehun has saved a fair amount of people in his life time, only being eighteen, he started to see the world as Jongdae did; he resented people.

The three boys came together when the rest of Rugueux shunned them, most of the house was made up of rock witches, who could cause earthquakes, grey witches, and energy witches; most other witches that would be sorted into Rugueux House were rare types of witches. So naturally when you’re three rare witches who are shunned even by the shunned you find each other, they were considered the most dangerous in the school, only two other boys came close to them: Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol. These two boys were both loners.

Do Kyungsoo was a storm witch and easily irritated, not the best combination. Just going to class and having to deal with idiots he often made the weather unpleasant, since the boy had been attending the school there hadn’t been a day where it hadn’t rained, which was appreciated by the water and green witches, but not anyone else. He was the only witch attending the school and had been the first in years. People didn’t want to bother him because if they upset him there might cause severe weather. He didn’t mind being alone, he liked to read and listen to music over having human interaction in the first place.

Then there was Park Chanyeol, who was a fire witch. Fire witches are the most rare of element witches, they were seen as dangerous and most of them were killed when that was still allowed in the early twentieth century, since then it’s been rare to find fire witches. People were scared of him because of the fact fire witches were seen as so dangerous and unpredictable, but in his first year people thought it’d be funny to mess with him, the outcome was unfortunate. Chanyeol had been walking back to his dorm when four 6th years grabbed with and started yelling, he was scared and freaked out, flames shot from him before he even knew it was happening, all the boys ended up with severe burns, but one of them didn’t survive, the burns were too severe. A teacher had seen what happened and defended him when not only did he have to go to court and the school had to decide whether or not he should be allowed to stay at the school.

The teacher, Professor Bae, told the court how the four boys, including the one who died, had grabbed Chanyeol in an aggressive matter and started yelling loudly at him and that he had been startled. She explained how the boys had known that he was not a witch to mess with in such away; he was a first year and hadn’t fully gained control of his powers yet. One of the boys came in to the court and admitted that they knew that the boy was dangerous but decided to go along with their plan anyway. Chanyeol was declared innocent. The school decided that he would be allowed to stay, but they would have to have a more serious talk with the students about messing with dangerous witches. After than no one would go near Chanyeol, he realized he would not be making friends while attending the school and he accepted it even. He was still upset though because before he had gained his powers at age fifteen he had many friends and was really a charismatic boy.

Then there were the boys in Doux House. First off you had Kim Joonmyun and Zhang Yixing, both were water witches. Kim Joonmyun was kind to everyone and always was willing to help people; everyone loved him because he was just the nicest guy. He was a lake witch, it was obvious in the way he always carried around his pet frog, he named it Jinyang after the lake, around and it often liked to chill on top of his head or shoulder. Zhang Yixing was Joonmyun’s best friend and another witch everyone loved, he could make everyone smile, but was often apologizing for Joonmyun’s dad jokes. He was a sea witch who was known for drawing sigils all over himself for various things and loved to swim, there was hardly ever a time when the boy was dry.

Byun Baekhyun was a flora witch, who had a personality that just made everyone love him. Everyone knew him and he was kind to everyone. He was the type of guy that when someone had an ugly attitude he’d put a flower in their hair and say, “If you’re going to keep up that attitude you’re gonna need something beautiful about you.” His best friend was Kim Minseok, a green witch who was always on the verge of strangling Baekhyun. He was not as friendly or nice as Baekhyun, but he wasn’t mean. He frowned upon how most people viewed other witches and was founder and president of the Lisse Club, meant for students of both Doux and Rugueux House to interact with each other in a safe environment, which was the green house, he was told if anything bad happens that he was responsible, putting him in his environment was their best bet. Until his 5th year the only members of his club were him and Baekhyun.

These are the protagonists of our story, their stories of how they came together and how their lives changed after coming together. Not only did their lives change but the way witches viewed each other as well. Now, let’s begin the story.


	2. Chapter One: Black Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Baekhyun round up three students notorious for their black magick.

“The headmaster says I have to find at least five more people to be in the club or he’ll cancel the club,” Minseok said, frustrated and pulling at his hair. He was sitting at a lunch table with Baekhyun who just sighed, “Well you started the club when you were in your third year and last time I checked it’s your fifth year now, not to mention the only members of the club are you and me.” Minseok glared at his best friend, “It’s not like I haven’t tried to get other people to join the club, but no one seems to be interested in joining. Everyone I asked shoot me down, I get turned down more than Jinwoo who asks every girl in Doux House out,” Baekhyun looked at Minseok really hard before the elder spoke up again, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Baekhyun smirked, “Hyung, do you trust me?” Minseok looked at Baekhyun and was quiet for a long time before saying, “I suppose I do, why?” The flora witch leaned over, “Well you ask a fair amount of people from both Doux and Rugueux House, but I know who you aren’t asking and I think we should most defiantly ask them to join.” Minseok swallowed, “Who exactly are you talking about, Baekhyun?” Smiling like a mad man Baekhyun said, “You know who I’m talking about, hyung, the five members of Rugueux House no one messes with.”

That’s how Baekhyun and Minseok ended up at the front of Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin’s dorm. Minseok looked at Baekhyun before knocking on the door as loud as he could. After a second the door opened revealing Kim Jongdae smiling wide and with a bit of blood on his cheek, it was a bit unsettling if Minseok was being honest. “Why hello there, what brings you two over to the Rugueux dorms?” Baekhyun looked unfazed by how Jongdae had answered the door and if Baekhyun was fine then so was Minseok.

“Well you see, I’m Kim Minseok, founder and president of the Lisse Club, and this is Byun Baekhyun, the vice president. We were wondering if we could talk to you and your two roommates about joining the club,” Minseok said with a calm and steady voice. Jongdae moved to the side, “Please, come in, I’ll go get Sehun and Jongin.” Minseok and Baekhyun entered the dorm and looked around; it looked like your average dorm, except there was a certain aura to the room that you wouldn’t find in most dorms. Jongdae, who had disappeared down the hall, came back with two other males following him.

“Jongdae says you’re interested in having us in your club,” Sehun says and Minseok nodded, “We are, the Lisse Club is a club for students of any house to interact with each other, no matter what form of magick you practice. Many other witches judge each other on this and I think it’s stupid, you’re born into a certain type of magick and it’s not something you can change. Not many people share my same views on the matter though, so over the last two years the only members have been me and Baekhyun. I was hoping that you’d three like to enjoy.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip before speaking up, “So the headmaster told you that you needed to get more people to join your club or he’d cancel it. You’ve asked everyone else and now you’re running out of options and so you’re going to the people that no one interacts with. Correct me if I’m wrong, but at this point you’re just kind of desperate,” Minseok went to speak but Baekhyun cut him off, “Actually, Minseok had planned to ask you guys earlier, but I had advised him not to if he wanted people to actually join his club. As it turns out no one wanted to join his club in the first place, as most of them they were afraid some ‘undesirables’ might start to attend the club and that’s not something they wanted to be a part of. Minseok has never judged anyone by their magick, but there are plenty of people we haven’t asked to join yet; we’re here because we’re actually interested in you joining.”

Jongin looked at Jongdae who said, “Then why did he look afraid when I answered the door?” Baekhyun laughed, “Dude you answered the door smiling with blood on your face, that’s a little out of the norm. Not to mention he was shocked that you actually answered the door, most people ignore him when they see him at the door.” Jongdae hummed, “I don’t see why people would ignore him; I’d join this club of yours just to look at him.” Minseok swallowed, “I’d really appreciate it if you three you would join the club. We meet in the green house every Friday at 7:30.” Sehun scrunched his eyebrows and said, “Why so late?” Minseok shrugged, “Well in case nocturnal or lunar witches wanted to join the club.” Jongin raised an eyebrow, “What about sun witches?” Minseok smiled, “Well originally it was earlier at 6:30 so it was fair that way because the sun would still be up kind of, but there’s only three sun witches at the school and they all told me I could shove my wand up my ass and to leave them alone.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, “Jongin is the only nocturnal witch at the school,” Minseok nodded, “That is true, but there is a lunar witch and Jongin has yet to tell me the shove my wand up my ass.” Sehun nodded, “Seems fair enough, who else are you planning on asking to join the club?” Minseok started to fiddle with his fingers, “Well we were planning on asking Kim Joonmyun and Zhang Yixing from Doux House and Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol from Rugueux House.” The three boys smiled at that, Jongdae spoke, “Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo, I see we defiantly aren’t the most dangerous witches you’re asking to join your club. I hope you know it won’t be easy to get them to join. Kyungsoo prefers to be alone and Chanyeol hasn’t gone near anyone since his first year.”

Minseok remembers Chanyeol’s first year accident; he wouldn’t want to be around others after that either. Jongin spoke up, “If you’re going to ask him to join your club be careful. When you approach him call out to him from at least ten feet away so you don’t startle him too much. Speak with a steady and calm voice. He’s scared of himself and even if he just burns some of your arm hairs off he won’t forgive himself.” Minseok nodded, “Thanks for the heads up. So will you guys join the club?” The three boys looked at each other before looking at Minseok and Baekhyun, Jongdae smirked, “We’ll see you boys on Friday.”


	3. Chapter Two: Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok and Baekhyun talk to the water witches.

Minseok and Baekhyun had decided to go ask Joonmyun and Yixing to join their club before asking the more difficult witches to join. The two boys walked over to the two water witches who were currently talking about something in the Doux House common room, which was significantly bigger than Rugueux House’s common room. The room was covered in blue and yellow, the Doux House colors. They were sitting on the yellow couch alone. Minseok looked above them at the painting above them, it was of lilacs, his favorite, and then he looked at Baekhyun who nodded. They approached the water witches who looked up when they heard people approaching them and smiled.

“Hello, I’m Kim Minseok, founder and president of the Lisse Club. The Lisse Club is club I made so that students from any house and practice any area of magick can talk interact with each other easily and safely.” Minseok smiled as he talked and Baekhyun smiled as well, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, the vice president who doesn’t really do anything; I’m mainly here for emotional support.” Minseok sighed as Joonmyun and Yixing laughed. Joonmyun reached his hand out for both of the green witches to shake, “Nice to meet you too, I’m Kim Joonmyun, I’ve heard about your club before; I’ve also heard about how most people don’t want to join it. So may I ask you who else in your club?” Minseok bit his lip and Baekhyun spoke up, “So far it’s us two, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun. We’re going around asking people to join; we thought you two could make a good fit. We plan on asking Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol to join as well.”

Yixing sat up straight, “Park Chanyeol, the fire witch? That’s pretty bold; then again you have three of the most dangerous witches in your club already, and Do Kyungsoo, he’s a little unpredictable.” Minseok gave an awkward laugh, “Well while their magick is seen as more dangerous they’re not really dangerous themselves, as far as I’m concerned they seem very nice. Chanyeol being one of the few fire witches left didn’t have anyone to teach him how to deal with his powers, it wasn’t his fault. With Kyungsoo it’s really a matter of not upsetting him or being annoying.” Joonmyun looked Minseok up and down, “You seem very defensive of these witches,” Minseok shrugged, “I just think it’s disgusting that people judge each other on the type of magick thy practice, it’s not like they had a say in it; they were born that way.”

Joonmyun and Yixing looked at each other and the Chinese witch said, “So tell us more about this club,” Minseok smiled widely, “Well we meet at 7:30 on Fridays in the green house. We’d really appreciate it if you’d join us!” Baekhyun spoke up and added, “If you say no he might actually cry.” Minseok frowned and shoved Baekhyun, “Shut up, flower boy.” Joonmyun laughed, “We’ll join your club; it sounds interesting.” Yixing added, “Plus it wouldn’t hurt to have us around if you’re gonna have the fire witch join.” Minseok grinned so wide Baekhyun thought his face was gonna split in half, “Thank you guys! We’ll see you Friday!”

Minseok and Baekhyun headed out of the common room and Baekhyun said, “So who do you think we should ask next?” Minseok thought, “Well they’re both going to be hard to convince, Jongin told us Chanyeol’s afraid that he might hurt someone. Kyungsoo just has to watch his mood because he could cause severe weather if he’s angry enough.” Baekhyun nodded, “How about we ask Kyungsoo first, he’ll help us really gauge how good or bad we really are convincing people to join the club.” Minseok nodded, “You’re right and this might sound ever stupid and out of character of me, but do you think we should ask Sehun to come with us to ask Chanyeol? I mean he’s a death witch which means if we make a wrong move we won’t end up six feet under.” Baekhyun nodded, “Chanyeol probably is aware that Sehun is death witch though, he might be insulted. I think it’s best not to make him feel bad about himself if we’re trying to befriend him.” Minseok sighed, “You’re right, Baek, I really don’t want to insult him, it’s really me I’m afraid that will make the mistake. Like if I trip and fall into him and he gets scared and accidently hurts me or worse; I couldn’t imagine what accidently killing another person would do to him.” Baekhyun put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Don’t worry too much, Minnie, it’ll be fine. Now let’s head back to our dorm, I’m fucking exhausted. We’ll worry about things tomorrow.” Minseok smiled and they headed back towards their dorm to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
